


Downtime/Video

by gunsavvybookworm



Series: XCOM drabbles and oneshots [3]
Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Violence, my two lesbians have a quiet night in, then Saiko demonstrates her level of badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10290866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunsavvybookworm/pseuds/gunsavvybookworm
Summary: Lucy and Saiko enjoy a rare night in one another's arms and Saiko reminds everyone why she's a badass.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need to calm down with my uploads

“Come oooon hon. Why noooot?”  
Lucy sighed fondly at Saiko’s pout.  
“Because, you goober, using an old Go Pro not only puts your identity at risk but everyone else’s too.”  
Saiko’s pout deepened and Lucy rolled her eyes as she handed Saiko her tea and sat her own dark coffee on the night stand and used her girlfriends’ heavily tattooed leg as a pillow.  
Their quarters weren't all THAT spacious but they did allow for a small couch, which they were on now.

It was a rare night where neither of their squads were on ops rotation.

Even rarer was the fact that they had two whole days to themselves.  
Central ran and trained them hard, but he knew they needed a break from time to time for psychological health if nothing else.

“Hmmmm… what if I wear one of those badass skull bandannas like Warlord wears!”

Lucy snorted at the thought.  
“What? And be an edgy ninja?”

The slight scowl Lucy received was enough to make her giggle.  
“Fiiiiine. If you can okay it with Central, maybe it might get us some good footage for new trainees.”

A look of mock horror went over Saiko’s face as she sipped her tea.

“Might get you some good footage? Darling did you take a blow to the head last time you were out? Because it's common knowledge that I'm the epitome of cool.”  
Lucy’s sides nearly ruptured.  
“Epitome of dweeb maybe.”  
“Big words from someone who cried after I gave her a body pillow for her birthday.”  
Lucy’s cheeks reddened at the memory and she smacked Saiko’s forehead in response.  
“Oi shut it.”  
Saiko’s own laughter was enough for her to smile.

They sat in silence for about an hour as Lucy dozed and Saiko read her book.

Saiko had read the book more than once but always enjoyed the story of magic and wonder.  
Also dragons were a plus.  
She ran her hand absently through Lucy’s chestnut brown hair in between pages and couldn't help but smile when she eventually fell asleep.  
She needs it.  
Saiko knew that Lucy only sleeps for a couple hours at a time before nightmares woke her.  
She'd talked about her time as a nurse in an ADVENT hospital but never a lot and only when drunk.

  
 _Poor thing. I’ll make them pay for this. I promise_.

  
The cold hate she held for the invaders was truly a force to be reckoned with, but even more so when she'd learned how badly their deception had haunted Lucy.  
She believed that tens of thousands had personally died by her hand.  
This wasn't the case.  
The invaders did this.  
But Lucy couldn't help but feel responsible.

Saiko leans over and plants a light kiss on Lucy’s forehead before continuing her book.  
Hopefully she sleeps a little more.

*A Week Later*

“LUCY I DID IT!!”  
When the bruised and bloodied form of her girlfriend barged into the medbay Lucy was initially worried to death.  
Until she saw that the blood wasn't human. It was clearly the orange of an invader.  
The bruises were hers though.  
“Did what!? Worry me half to death?”  
Lucy replied after she caught her breath.  
“NO! FOOTAGE! I got some!” Saiko said without missing a beat. Her trademarked goofy, cocksure smile out in full force.  
“Central okayed it? I don't believe it.”  
Saiko bounced and nodded excitedly.  
“YUP!! Let's go watch it!! He said we can choose what we submit to him for counter propaganda!! COME ON SLOW POKE LET’S GO!!”

Lucy’s eyes widened in exasperation at how much energy Saiko had after missions. All Lucy wanted to do was sleep.  
“Okay! Okay! Go wash up! I'll be up in fifteen minutes.”  
Saiko legitimately bounced and was out the door without another word as Lucy began cleaning up her papers.  
“Goober.” She said with a smile.

Fourteen minutes later Saiko was all ready in one of Lucy’s long t-shirts and shorts as Lucy opened the hydraulic door.  
“Okay Miss-Bounce-A-Lot what did you do?”  
Saiko’s cheeks reddened when Lucy placed an unexpected kiss on her cheek and totally ruined the snide remark she had planned.  
“I-well-I…”  
Lucy ruffled her hair and sat on the couch next to her.  
“Come on. Press play!”  
Saiko wrapped her well defined arms around Lucy’s waist and pressed play with a smile.  
“Oh you're gonna love this!”

It turns out “this”, to Lucy’s surprise and horror, was Saiko fighting a Berserker. One on one.

In close quarters combat.

After it had knocked over Aleksander, and her medic colleague, Dietrich.  
“SAIKO WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?”  
“SH THIS IS THE BEST PART!!”  
Lucy watched with wide eyes as Saiko dodged the Berserker’s huge fist and blew its kneecap up with a single shot of her shard gun, pumped the slide, dodged its rage fueled swipe, and blew its other kneecap out.  
Before she could reload, the Berserker finally connected with a hit that sent Saiko into the wall.  
She shook the blow off and unsheathed her sword.  
The hum of the plasma generator barely audible over the wounded beast’s groans of pain, she took a running jump and with a war cry, she brought the bright blue edged blade down on the creature’s neck.  
The aftermath of the creature’s twitching body collapsing into a puddle of its own blood spoke for itself. The footage paused right after Saiko threw the orange gore from her blade.  
Lucy blinked and stayed silent.  
Saiko looked up to her with her beautiful hazel eyes.  
“Weeeeeell??”  
Lucy blinked again.  
“I have never been more scared or turned on at the same time in my entire life.”

Saiko's laughter bled into the hallway.

 


End file.
